There is a combination shower head published in the Chinese patent database with announcement number CN201776206U, the combination shower head comprises a overhead shower head main body comprising an inlet waterway, a first waterway and a second waterway connected to the inlet waterway, the first waterway is connected to the outlet panel of the overhead shower head, the second waterway is connected to a hand shower head main body by a flexible pipe, the connection of the inlet waterway and the first, second waterway is disposed with a valve spool set, the float valve spool of the valve spool seat is movable left and right in the valve seat, the inlet passage of the hand shower head main body is connected to the second waterway of the overhead shower head main body, the hand shower head main body further comprises two outlet passages connected to the inlet passage, a normal off switch and a switch are disposed between the inlet passage and the two outlet passages in order, a pendulum bar is disposed between the normal off switch and the switch to achieve linkage so as to switch the overhead shower head and the hand shower head. The valve spool set is directly disposed in the overhead shower head main body that it makes the overhead shower head with complicated structure, it also occupies large space.